


Motherly Affections

by mochibunn



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I don't think so at least, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith gets a hug, Lance is a mom, Motherly lance, Not really a romantic relationship??, OC, Original Character(s), Protective Lance (Voltron), Pure keith love, Team Voltron Family, WHEEZE, what do I even tag this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochibunn/pseuds/mochibunn
Summary: Lance is on a reconnaissance mission at a Druid lab, where he finds a child.Honestly this is just where Lance adopts a child who was ripped from their family as a newborn and raised to be experimented on, and ends up being the perfect mother and just spoiling the kid. Keith, being a galran orphan as well, creates a sibling like bond with the child.It's all just Lance turning out as this super motherly figure and helping two children who never actually got to be children receive the touch starved affection they need. Never knew I needed this in my life but fuck yeah.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My child Toorvu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+child+Toorvu).



   It was only supposed to be a simple mission, in and out. Stick a chip in a computer, wait, and waltz right out. It didn't help when Lance heard the wails of a child, wracked with pain and fear, or when the team simultaneously questioned his change of course, or when he shut off his com's.   

   The minor detour was the most blessed detour of his course, he finally decided. He had rounded the corner and when his gauntlet flashed a light through the darker hallway, the crying stopped ubruptly. His eyes strained against the dark as he peered past the beam, the slight outline of a child shaking as it pressed against the far wall. The hall was a dead end, leaving them trapped.   

   He felt horrible after he took a step forward, leaving the child whimpering in terror. So instead, he stopped, sat down, and slid the gauntlet off his wrist. The beam flickered for a moment before dulling, a calm blue light filling the hall. His coms clicked back on a few moments later, most likely Pidge overriding the command he had set.   

   "Lance, what's going on?" Shiro asked calmly, though his tone was tight; with worry or annoyance, Lance was unsure. He looked over the child's form and licked his lips before daring speaking.   

   "I found a child. I think they're hurt, too. I can smell blood." The child shivered at the mention of the word, yellow eyes wide enough that the whites showed, like a dog that was uncomfortable or afraid.   

   "The lab was recently cleared out, the kid must have managed to hide away." Shiro observed patiently as the child sat down on the floor across from him. They stayed completely focused on him, but had already started to visibly relax.   

   "Hurry and take the child and go, Lance-" Pidge whined as he reposotioned himself, laying his arms across his knees.   

   "Hey kid, the name's Lance-" he smiled gently, thumbling with the communications. Pidge gave a quiet snicker in retort as she kept him from turning them back off.   

   The child shuffled back in response, wide eyes shifting into a nervous glare. He gave a tentative smile and scooter forward a bit more, but then the child gave a weak growl, the rumble weak and filled with fear.   

   "Hey, heyyy-" Lance set his palms against the ground and stopped his approach, letting the child recompose themself before he moved closer again. He gave a soft smile with no teeth, in fear of appearing menacing.    "It's alright, kid-" the child sat completely still, body frozen as Lance inched closer. By the time he sat a foot away, the child had both hands covering their face, claws tangled in their fur. "It's okay, bud. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?"

   Lance smiled again, raising a hand slowly before he gently ran it over their back. The child froze and stared at him with wide eyes, the whites revealed from beneath peeled back eyelids once again. The coms remained silent as he picked the child up, careful not to jostle them too much as the began to shiver. They clung to his armour tightly when he stood.

   "I've got you, buddy. You got a name?" The child was quiet, and just as Lance almost gave up on an answer, they gave a feeble response.

   "Davor..." Lance smiled, holding the child closer as he made his way to his original destination. 

   "You hear that guys? Davor is gonna hang out with me today! See Hunk, I'm not alone on this mission." Lance laughed, but Davor only recoiled. 

   "There is no one here! Who do you speak to?" They whispered frantically, their eyes reflecting green in the light produced by lance's gauntlet. 

   "They're my buddies, here, take my helmet and put it on. Then you can hear them." Lance smiled as the child carefully took his helmet, hands shaking slightly before he slid it on. 

   "Hello...?" He said softly, louder than before. He gasped and turned to look at Lance sharply, the feint chorus of cheerful 'hello's returning making him smile. It wasn't a complete smile, not like a child would give, but one of someone who had discovered something new. The smile of someone far older.

 

* * *

 

   "Hey, Davor? Can you let them all know I've reached the objective?" The child nodded, tittering the message back to Shiro. Lance set to work immediately after he received permission, slipping the chip into the computer. 

   Over the years, the Blade of Mamora had helped teach him Galran at his own request; he had been the only one to learn. It was why he was here now, reading and navigating the computer with little difficulty. Now that the Blade was off on their own, scouring out rebel bases and wiping them out on their own, Lance was the only one capable for these reconnaissance missions. 

   "What's a Voltron?" Davor interrupted his reading, hands clenching the front of the gnarly robe he wore. Lance could only laugh, tapping his temple before grinning. 

   "It's a huge space robot, fighting for justice and saving anyone who needs help. It's made up of giant, metal space cats too! And these space cats can shoot laser beams out of their mouths and fly super fast- it's super cool," Lance winked at the child, "maybe you'll get lucky and see it one day." 

   Davor gave a small gasp in awe as he repostitoned the helmet to stare up at Lance. 

   A few moments later, he tugged the chip out of the computer and hid it under his gauntlet, hoisting the child onto his hip. 

   "Tell them that Sir Lancelot has rescued the princess and is on his way…" Lance chuckled as Davor did so, the child smiling wide as there where loud whoops and laughter in return. 

   His bright eyes turned to Lance, filled with a joyous light that Lance hadn't expected to see so soon from such a broken child.


	2. Chapter 2

   Lance held the child tight as he left the lab, their eyes squinting in the blazing light of the planet's two suns. Blue roared, her eyes blazing as she came back to life and lowered her head.

   Davor gave out an excited squeal as they gazed up at the lion. Their claws dug into the paladin armour, practically vibrating with energy.

   "You're a paladin of Voltron! You're a hero!" Davor gave a giddy laugh, squealing even more as Blue's mouth opened for us.

 

* * *

 

 

   "Lance, that's a Galra child!" Allura gave the blue paladin an incredulous look, her expression sheltered. Keith visibly faultered behind her.

   "They're a child, Allura." Lance's tone was harsh, biting enough to stop the Princess in her tracks. It may have been a year since Keith's reveal that galran blood ran through his veins, and yet Allura still had a hard time accepting new Galran's into her life. Even the Blade was still not allowed to train with the paladins if Allura was watching over the session.

   "Allura, they probably don't have a family anymore." Pidge spoke out, putting her glasses on in place of her helmet. Lance felt the child's embrace tighten.

   "Can we not discuss this right now?" Lance pushed past the Princess, "Coran, care to help for a tik? I need Davor's stats."

   "Sure thing, my boy! Just let me get everyone settled and I'll be with you soon!" Lance smiled as he made his way to the med bay, a curious Keith trailing behind.

   "What's the kid's name?" Keith asked after they arrived, watching from the door as Lance set the child on the table. The small Galra had their ears against their head, eyes rimmed with white once more.

   "Davor…" he cooed softly, more towards the child than Keith himself. He continued like that for a while, humming gentle words as he coddled the child into a calm state.

   The door whirred open moments later, Coran smiling wide from beneath the moustache.

   "Hello, little one!" The elder Altean seemed to radiate with positive energy, instantly setting Davor at ease as he set to work. Lance stayed by their side the entire time, holding the child's hand like a mother would at their kid's check up. It actually wasn't that different. Coran slid the monitor towards Lance after he finished, giving a slight hum.

   "Despite a few minor scrapes and old scars, this one's pretty healthy! They just need a good meal and a night of rest and they should be as good as new!" Coran smiled as Lance thanked him, leaving shortly after.

   "I like his moustache." Davor gave a small smile, their hands clutching their shirt.

   "It is a cool moustache. Now how about we get you cleaned up? I might have a shirt you can use till we get you some proper clothes-" Lance hoisted the child into his arms, turning back to Keith. Davor purred in confirmation, thin arms tight around Lance's neck.


End file.
